


50 Shades of Ballpits

by christianmoengle



Category: Fifty Shades of Grey - All Media Types, Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types, am i gonna torture the sonic fandom today
Genre: F/M, anyway happy april fools day everyone have the worst thing i've ever written, apparently sonicstasia actually is a part of the drop down menu for relationships, my impact
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:01:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23425183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christianmoengle/pseuds/christianmoengle
Summary: Just because Ana and Sonic are at a tumblr convention, that doesn't mean they can't have a little fun.
Relationships: Sonic the Hedgehog/Anastasia Steele
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	50 Shades of Ballpits

**Author's Note:**

> Happy April Fool's Day!!!

Neither of them are sure how they ended up here. Well, they know why they chose to come, but gazing upon the horde of strangely dressed people crowded in a hotel lobby, Sonic and Anastasia were both left wondering why they chose to come _here_.

It all started when Christian had decided to drag Anastasia along on his Chicago business trip. Despite his insistence that she was there, he immediately left her to her own devices, telling her not to leave the hotel. Anastasia had immediately called up Sonic, hoping to at least get her kicks over the phone, but she learned of something better. Sonic was in a city nearby, having been invited as a guest speaker at a convention in Schaumberg, Illinois. And so, with barely a second glance at the hotel room she had been confined to, Anastasia all but fled Chicago, hopping in a cab headed towards the Renaissance Schaumburg Convention Center Hotel.

However, now that she was here, Ana was really regretting not asking for more information about this convention. Hundreds of teenagers and young adults milled about in front of her, dressed like characters from TV shows and movies that she had probably never even heard of. Trying vainly to ask for directions, she quickly chose to change her approach, instead asking if anyone had seen a blue hedgehog. “Sonic?” someone had asked in response, and Anastasia nodded hopefully. “He’s a pretty popular character to cosplay, for some reason. I think the Sonic cosplayers are gathering over there.” They pointed to a group of people, all dressed like her beloved hedgehog. While Sonic wasn’t among them, Ana was fascinated with his hidden popularity. She had no idea she’d been sleeping with a celebrity.

“UM, EXCUSE ME,” someone screamed from behind her, causing Ana to shriek in fright. She turned around to see a kid in grey body makeup and a black shirt, with oversized… candy corn… attached to their head. “Yes?” she said, trying to not to humiliate herself any more. “HAVE YOU SEEN VRISKA AROUND?” The kid continued, in the same ear-splitting volume as before. “Who’s Vriska?” Ana asked, increasingly unsettled by the teen’s persistence in volume. “ARE YOU KIDDING ME? DON’T YOU KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT HOMESTUCK, YOU BULGELO- OW! FUCK!” Ana watched in shock as the kid writhed, trying to shake something off of their arm. Something blue, and spiny… “Sonic, did you just _bite_ them?”

Sonic released his grip on the kid’s arm and grinned. “How could I let them insult you?” Ana felt her cheeks warm up. She smiled, suddenly giddy. Sonic always did that to her. The kid, now forgotten, scuttled away to the safety of the other kids dressed like them. Taking his hand, Ana allowed Sonic to pull her out of the lobby and into the main hall of the hotel. “Are we supposed to be here?” she asked, knowing that she didn’t care about the answer. Sonic winked. “VIP access, baby,” he said.

He led her to an empty room. Well, empty except for a single thing. A “ballpit”, if you could call it that, though it was like the kiddie pool version of one. “How long do we have?” Ana asked, immediately picking up on Sonic’s intentions. “One extra hour in the ballpit,” Sonic replied seductively. “But no worries; we’ll be done in 5 minutes.” Ana shivered, wondering how Sonic could make premature ejaculation in a ballpit at a convention for internet weirdos sound so sexy.

Ana began to strip, removing her clothing with as much haste as she could manage without ripping them. Sonic didn’t do anything, he didn’t even remove his trademark red sneakers, but Ana didn’t mind. Reaching over to take hold of his dick, Ana began to stroke Sonic carefully. Due to how much time she spent with her Sonic dildo, she was familiar with every millimeter of Sonic’s cock, and she used her knowledge to her benefit.

Soon, she couldn’t take it anymore, and she pushed him onto his back int he middle of the Dashcon Ballpit, mounting him and riding him quickly, knowing that she didn’t have much time before Sonic finished. However, the time, though short, was worth it, and Sonic seemed to think so too, as he came with a shout, spraying his cum everywhere, coating Ana and the ballpit alike.

Sitting up, Sonic looked around. “Ha,” he said, picking up a cum covered ball from the pit, “they match mine.” Ana laughed. “Let’s get out of here,” she said, quickly pulling her clothes on. Sonic took her hand and they walked out of the hall, making their way to the entrance of the lobby as the speakers blared overhead.

“Attention all attendees, someone just came in the ballpit. I repeat, someone came in the ballpit.”


End file.
